Their Last Kiss
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: This one-shot is in honor of our favorite couple who called it quits today. Please Read and Review.   ZacxVanessa


**Hi. Well I just logged onto my computer, and on my home webpage the big, bold letters read: Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens are over. My heart seriously broke. What? Not Zac and Vanessa. Not our Troy and Gabriella. Not Zanessa. It couldn't be true! But sadly, it is. In honor of their split, I'm writing a one-shot for them. It's a sad one shot on how I think their break may have gone down. I am also taking a pledge right now to carry on their relationship in our writings and in our hearts. We all know they belong together in our hearts, and they will always be the Troyella and Zanessa that we love and who are our muses. LONG LIVE ZANESSA! **

_Things had changed. _Vanessa thought, as she looked out her airplane window. She was on her flight back home to Los Angeles from filming her new movie Sucker Punch in Ontario, Canada. This has been a big year for them. Them being herself and the beautiful boy waiting for her in California.

He had his hit movie, _Charlie St. Cloud, _come out earlier in the year, and he was rumored to be starring in the upcoming movie, _The Lucky One. _But Zac wasn't the only one busy with publicity. She too had a lot going on for her.

She had a new movie, _Beastly, _premiering at the end of the year, and _Sucker Punch_ had just finished filming, and was due to be released early in 2011.

It seemed to be that since the final _High School Musical _had called a wrap in 2009, it seemed that their relationship was headed in that direction too. After all, _High School Musical _was what brought them together for the four happy years they spent together.

Zac was hers from the beginning. Since the first day at auditions for the movie. The moment his electric blue orbs met her dark brown ones, sparks flew. They had spent many days and nights together, practicing and auditioning for the roles of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez- the two roles that would win the hearts of many across the nation. The roles that would change their lives, _forever. _

After _High School Musical _took off, so did their relationship. They had kept it just between the cast of the movie, which were their closest friends, but it wasn't long before all of America and several other nations noticed that there was more there between those two than they were letting on. They had an amazing chemistry on and off set, that everyone took notice of.

Their relationship was confirmed after they took a vacation to Hawaii, where photos were taken of them kissing and holding onto one another. After their relationship had been occurred, they were dubbed 'Zanessa' as a couple, and 'Troyella' after their character names.

Soon after Zanessa took off, _High School Musical 2 _came out on Disney Channel, keeping everyone anticipating the first kiss that was rumored to be shared between Troy and Gabriella.

Their relationship began to flourish even more after the movie, and they won several awards for 'Onset Chemistry' and others.

But Vanessa and Zac knew the other moments that had happened not for the publicity. They knew the sweet moments they had spent together at the others' house. They knew the late nights they would stay up just enjoying their time alone, together. They knew the nights when they would make passionate love to each other. They had all of those memories, when the rest of the world only had what their mind would allow them to come up with.

Fanfictions and YouTube stories had began to start forming around the internet, giving the world what each other thought was going on behind closed curtains with Zac and Vanessa, and the ones who would rather leave the Zanessa hidden matters alone, would write their desires to see happen with Troy and Gabriella.

Vanessa sighed as she felt a heavy heart as she knew she had something to man up to as soon as she stepped off the plane.

She and Zac had a great thing going for four years, but lately, they never spoke, and they were going in different directions in life.

She stepped off the plane, and like it was movie, dark clouds formed over-head, as if giving her the perfect setting for her sad movie ending.

Vanessa immediately spotted Zac standing over in the corner, smiling at her, but his smile didn't make it all the way up to his eyes like it normally did when he saw her.

_He feels it too. _She knew. _He feels our relationship growing more strained everyday. _

"Hey Ness," he greeted her, pulling her into a tight embrace, his voice cracking a little when 'Ness' came out of his mouth.

"Hi Zac." she said, fighting back the tears. Even though they knew the relationship was over, it was still hard to let go of everything they'd grown accustomed to over the past four years. They couldn't let go of each other.

"This isn't working," her voice choked back a sob, as she pulled back, and look up at his matching glassy eyes to hers.

"I know, it isn't." he responded, nodding his head.

"We can still be friends right?" she asked, more of in a pleading voice.

"Of course!" he said, pulling her tightly against him. "I could never let go of you in that way!"

"I thought this was going to be forever." she whispered sadly against his chest.

"Me too." he responded, laying his chin upon the top of her head, his tears falling into her hair.

"Zac," she said, pulling back once again and looking into his eyes. "I know this is going to sound really odd, me asking you this now, under these circumstances, but I need it."

"Can I kiss you, one last time?" he asked, and her eyes grew wide as he just answered her question without being asked. She nodded, tears streaming down her face as he cupped her chin, and leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, savoring his last kiss with her.

"Well," she said, attempting to pull herself together. "I will be seeing you around, Wildcat." she said, using his nickname she had gotten for him since _High School Musical. _With those words, she kissed him on the cheek, and walked out of the airport, leaving him there, alone. "Bye, Ness." he said, staring off after his first love.

**Awh. This made me cry writing. It's short, but how I see them breaking up. They are still friends, says a source on the website. Please leave a review below this, telling me what you think about the one-shot, and what you will miss most about Zanessa. :( Love you all, and you too Zac and Vanessa, wherever life may lead you. **


End file.
